Loadout:Late Game NC Long Range Sniper:Infiltrator
Description Primary: The EM4 Longshot is a great NC long range sniper rifle, similar to the TR's RAMS.50m. Add a Straight-Pull Bolt as it helps with follow-up shots and also not losing a target when you scope out, especially with the 10x and 12x scopes. Pick whatever scope suits you best - I think the 10 and 12x are too hard to snipe with, and frankly the 6x works fine for most situations, but go to VR Testing and see what's best for you! bbbbbut whhy no railjack??!?!? (insert butthurt railjack fans) The Railjack is simply not as good. It has a longer effective one-headshot-kill range, but that only helps the best of snipers. That leaves you saddled with it's disadvantages, the bullet delay that means targets might move at the last second, the easily visible yellow trail that begs people to attack you, the miniature air ripple it creates when firing that is also visible - you get the point. Secondary: This was a tough call between the LA3 Desperado and the NC08 Mag-Scatter. They both have the same price and very similar close-quarters damage, so it eventually came down to the fact that the Mag-Scatter has better medium-range performance than the Desperado, especially with a Smart-Choke installed. Install a Smart-Choke and an extended magazine to get the most out of this weapon. Tool: When stationary and need an alarm to guard you for an extended period of time, the Motion Spotter is the only choice. A fully upgraded Recon Detector only lasts for 4 and a half minutes. This also incurs the inconvenience of getting up and firing the dart every 45 seconds, which isn't very good for sniping. In the meanwhile, a fully upgraded Motion Spotter lasts for 4 minutes, and you get 5 of them. Clearly the better choice. Utility: For defending your hidey-hole from 'unwanted guests' there is no better option than the Bouncing Betty, which two of should easily be able to guard an entrance and kill anyone who gets through. The med-kit is only useful if people come and attack you up close, as any sniper who hits you is likely to one shot kill, making the kits useless. However, both are viable options, though I prefer Bouncing Bettys. Grenade: You won't have many chances to use these, but in rare occurrences when someone's found you and you have time to throw a grenade, a frag grenade may save your life. EMP grenades are just plain useless for this playstyle Melee: This really doesn't matter, but if you have the certs to spare the Carver is useful at hacking at people who find you - the extra sound doesn't matter as they're already found you, and the one-hit kill is useful to get rid of intruders. Implant: Hold Breath (whatever level, higher is better OFC) is the best option for long range snipers, allowing you to hold your breath and keep your barrel steady for twice as long. However, other viable options are: Rangefinder, Tier 3: Allows you to see the range of any target from up to 500 meters. Useful if you have difficulty predicting movement and bullet drop. Counter-Intelligence, Tier 3: Informs you when you are spotted so you can GTFO! Ability Cert Slot: Highest level of Hunter Cloak you can afford. The extra protection of the Armour cloak is not very helpful for a sniper, and the loss of your primary with Stalker cloak completely defeats the purpose of this loadout. Suit Cert Slot: When you're staying away from your team for an extended period of time, nothing suits you better than the Ammunition Belt. However, if you find yourself having to change position and run away from people a lot, the Adrenaline Pump is also worth taking into consideration. Vehicle Certs A Flash with Wraith Cloaking can be very useful in terms of moving around quickly, just don't park it too close to where you're sniping or it'll lead enemies straight to you (Protip - park the flash not too far away and when enemies find you they'll likely shoot or damage it, which you can see on the HUD and get out). The Surger Power Chassis is useful in getting high up mountains or hard to reach places good for sniping. A Reaver with and Ejection System and the Extra Afterburner fuel tanks (free!) can be useful in dropping you into REALLY hard to reach places, almost guaranteed to make you unreachable. Flipside is that the Reaver will crash and die, making that one expensive airdrop. Strategy Strategy: Find a nice sniping spot (not out in the open, not too close, just one entrance and ofc people to shoot at). Sniping should be a breeze with the EM4s minuscule bullet drop, one-hit headshot kill and straight pull bolt. Set up Motion Spotters and Bouncing Bettys at the entrance to hour hideout and watch your HUD for any signs of others approaching. If you see in advance, cloak and hide close to the entrance, or behind it if you can, to surprise and entrants. Aim for the head and unleash the NC08! They should die. Fast. If anything is alerted/anyone finds you, you should probably move. If you have a flash nearby, get on it and get out of there. If not, cloak and move to another place. Mark potential spaces on your map with your Personal Waypoint and move on! See also *My version of this loadout for VS *My version of this loadout for TR *Check out more loadouts *Create your own loadout